The First Date
by zenbu wasuretta
Summary: it's a HikaOgaOgaHika crap. the story is about 30 minutes before Hikaru's first date with Akari-chan. definetely not suitable for HikaAkiAkihika diehard fans. Warnings : there'll be hormones flying in the story, gomen nee!


**DISCLAIMER**: Believe me, I do not own these two loveable characters.

**WARNINGS**: Err… there'll be hormones flying in the story, so…GOMEN nee (TT).

**SUMMARY**: Definitely **not** for AkiHika/HikaAki die hard fans. It's HikaOga/OgaHika only. The story of 30 minutes before Hikaru's first date with Akari-chan.

….: Characters opinion.

**----- THE FIRST DATE -----**

Ogata observed Hikaru behind his glasses. He saw him looking…frustrated?!

"Okay. What's wrong." Ogata broke the silence among them.

Twilight had fallen and it was about seven o'clock. Only two people were left in the room. They were still continuing their match.

"Huh? Oh…nothing," Hikaru said as he moved the Go-ban.

"Really."

"Huh? Yeah,"

"So, why are you playing suck."

"Huh? Really,"

"Yeah."

"Oh,"

Another spell of silence ran around the room. Ogata started to collect the Go-ban, putting it into the pots. And the weird part was that Hikaru doesn't notice that there was no more Kaya Goban in front of him.

Ogata moved closer to Hikaru. He was kneeling between his legs and their faces were even. Ogata waved his hand in front of Hikaru's face. Hikaru still didn't budge. The dumbfounded expression of Hikaru's was so…

Ogata tried another way to regain Hikaru's senses. He snapped his fingers couple time. It worked.

"Huh? Hikaru blinked rapidly. "Oh, I'm sorry, sensei. Let's continue the ga--." Hikaru confused. "Eh…where's the--,"

Ogata raised his eyebrow. "What's wrong? You look all…weird."

"Aaargh!!!" Hikaru exclaimed. He let himself dropped to the floor, eagle spread. "All this date idea…was a…! I've should never agreed to this…thing!"

"A date." Ogata lips twisted into something that resembled an annoying smirk. "You…a date…."

Hikaru felt killing someone upon hearing the words.

"I've got to meet her at that crapy fast food at 7:30." Hikaru whined. "Well, it's not like we've never been gone out before, but this time is…different."

"Shindou."

"Yeah, I know. Akari is always kind,"

"Shindou."

"And, we've been friends for quite long time,"

"Shindou."

"But this time is different. I guess…"

"Shindou."

"What if this date doesn't work? Then what will I do?

"Shindou!"

"She'll hate me for sure,"

"Shindou!!"

"But we're friends, right. I mean…"

"Shindou!!!"

"But what if I'm going to make fool out of myself?"

"Shindou!!!!"

"I know what should I do? I should just call her up and said that I've been ran by a truck or something. Yah, that should work!"

"SHINDOU HIKARU!!!!!!!"

"What?!!!!" When Hikaru realized that he was yelling, he already done yelling.

Hikaru looked at Ogata. "I…I'm sorry, sensei. I-I didn't mean to…,"

"That's okay."

"It's just that…I've never been on one of these before. And …I don't know what to do,"

"Just relax. Everything will be fine." Ogata tried to reassure the little boy who lay in front of him.

"But what if…" Hikaru began again.

Ogata grabbed Hikaru's arm and pulled him back into sitting position. He placed his hand on Hikaru's cheek. "You'll do just fine."

Hikaru stared at Ogata. _Sen-sei_It didn't' feel awkward; in fact, it was somehow heartwarming.

"It's a date," Hikaru said.

"So?"

"You know. Hold hands…warm hug..., and…kiss."

Ogata chuckled. "So? Kiss her then."

"Sensei!"

"What?! Ogata raised his eyebrows.

Hikaru hung his head and sighed. "Hhhh…"

Ogata eyes widened. "Oh!"

Hikaru suddenly felt Ogata's hand lifting his chin. "I can show you…" Ogata said as he pressed his forehead against Hikaru's. He stared deep into the bright green eyes of Hikaru.

"Sensei. Seriously, you're insa--,"

Hikaru's word that about to come forth was cut off as Ogata lightly brushed his lips against Hikaru's. "See…that's simple." Ogata said. His forehead still remained against Hikaru's.

There was absolute silence. Hikaru's brain had a hard time trying to register what his sensei has just done. He was rooted without uttering any sound whatever. His mind was absolutely blank. He was too shocked beyond comprehension in that matter.

"Sensei…please don't…do that…again," Hikaru said timidity.

"Uhm…why?" a smile tugged at the corner of Ogata's lips. He removed his glasses, putting it into his pocket.

"It's disgusting! That's why!"

"Really?"

Ogata watched Hikaru's face intently. He always viewed Hikaru as one of the Go prodigy beside Touya Akira. But… there was something about him and it was irresistible.

Hikaru's eyes bored into Ogata's own. Cheeks dusted blur crimson, rosy cute lips parted as he took soft breaths through mouth. Things that Ogata pleased to see. A wicked smile graced up slightly on Ogata's lips.

Hikaru's eyes widened. The next thing he knew, Ogata tipped his chin, tilting his face and pressing his lips against his own again. But this time, they remained there.

Ogata Seiji, the 10-Dan, whom won the Gosei title, a person who loved to goes to a fish store time to time to get fish food was…kissing him.

From the moment their lips touched, Ogata's tongue softly traced the gentle of Hikaru's lips, playing it, searching for permission to deepen the kiss, which Hikaru gladly granted. Ogata showed him the distraction of mouth and tongue, slick and hot. Hikaru stayed submissive, making no attempt to struggle.

Hikaru grasped when he felt Ogata's rough. Unconsciously, Hikaru moved towards Ogata, moving to sit on Ogata's lap, straddling the adult's hips. Ogata pulled Hikaru onto an embrace. His arms wrapped around Hikaru's waist tightly, pressing Hikaru up against him so close. Ogata's tongue pushed deeper into Hikaru's mouth. It flicked teasingly. Hikaru gasped, tongue scraping tongue. He could feel Ogata's tongue entwining itself around his, tickling him.

This was Hikaru's first kiss. He couldn't believe that he doing it with his sensei. He couldn't believe that it could feel …just right. He could feel himself shivering because of that.

A moment later Ogata pulled away. Hikaru don't wanna broke the kiss. He wanted more – he needed to feel that luscious warm satiny flesh against his own again. So, he took the initiative to continue the kiss. He followed Ogata's receding tongue. He slipped his tongue past Ogata's. Then he started roaming Ogata's mouth. Ogata tasted of Hikaru's tender tongue, devouring his own. Ogata seized the moment. He ran his hand down underneath Hikaru's T-shirt. Felt the soft of Hikaru's bare skin until he reached the small of the back.

Hikaru slowly brought his arms up and overed Ogata's shoulders, his hand coming to grasp the bronze hair. He needed to get as close to Ogata as possible, deepening the kiss.

He gave Ogata to retaliate. And he did. Ogata swept through Hikaru. He ravaged, devouring Hikaru's mouth claiming it as his own. The kiss was liquid fire, so exquisite and reckless. It was a perfect moment for both them.

Ogata broke the kiss, putting space between them. His arms were still encircling Hikaru. Hikaru clutched the front of Ogata's shirt, gasping for breath. He could feel Ogata's breaths were jagged. He glanced up to look at Ogata.

"For a person who never kissed before, you were quite aggressive." Ogata said as he took a deep calming breath. "Not that I mind, so… how was it?" He raised his eyebrow provocatively.

Hikaru didn't respond. His cheeks went blushing. Hikaru snuggled in closer. Ogata's fingers slipped through Hikaru's hair. He relished the strawberry scent of it.

"Hey." Ogata whispered on Hikaru's ear.

"Mmm…"

"I think you should go now," Ogata said warmly. "It's 7:25. Time for your date,"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Hikaru said, still completely dazed by the action that had just taken place. He slid off of Ogata's lap and straightened his clothes.

"Oi. Ganbatte nee!"

Hikaru stopped his feet in front of the door. "A-anou, sensei,"

"Yeah."

"Mmm…can we…continue it someday? I-I mean…I mean about the game that we've just…I mean…you know," Hikaru blurted inarticulately.

"Sure thing," Ogata said with smile. "Anytime you want."

"Thank you." Hikaru said before shutting the door behind him.

Ogata fell back onto the floor. He draped one forearm over his eyes. He chuckled himself as he placed his finger to his own lips, still moist. He licked his lips. He could still taste Hikaru there. Yummy. A wide smile played across his lips.

"Anytime you want…Hikaru. Anytime you want."

---- O W A R I ----

Hhh…tsuini ni, complete. Sorry for the grammar okay…………please if there's a wrong grammar, please let me know.


End file.
